


Protect Them From Harm

by ThisIsLitaE



Series: Faith, Love and Barisi [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Barisi - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, M/M, Men Crying, Secret Relationship, Sweet, True Love, Vulnerable Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Rafael feels emotional when his grandmother ends up in the hospital. Unable to hold back his pain, he goes to his boyfriend in the chapel. In the safety of Dominick's arms, Rafael allows himself to be vulnerable.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Faith, Love and Barisi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Protect Them From Harm

Rafael held Catalina’s hand as he sat by her hospital bed. He hated seeing his sweet but stubborn grandmother in such a state. She had fallen down the stairs in her walk up and been briefly knocked unconscious by the fall. Catalina kept insisting she was fine but the doctors wanted to keep her overnight for observation. The whole situation was a painful reminder to Rafael that his beloved abuelita was getting on in years.

Rafael and his parents had agreed to stay until they were told to leave. The intention was to comfort Catalina in her time of need. Rafael’s mother, Lucia, was being overly chatty in attempt to gain some control. His father, Emiliano, loomed over everyone while pacing the floor like a guard dog. Rafael himself had too many thoughts and was at a rare loss for words. None of them had the guts to admit that they were only making things awkward.

The truth was that the ADA had been wanting to cry since he’d arrived at the hospital. He kept a stone face, knowing that Catalina wouldn’t appreciate his pity. Even worse, Rafael knew his father’s temper would be set off if he dared shed public tears. The last thing he wanted was to risk upsetting his abuelita in her position.

A low buzzing came from Rafael’s pocket. He knew without looking that it was Dominick calling his phone. Being forced to stay away was not going to stop his boyfriend from caring. As much as he wanted to answer, Rafael let the phone keep vibrating against his thigh. He hoped that no-one in the room noticed.

Emiliano turned to his son, his eyes filled with the all too familiar anger. “You couldn’t turn off your phone for a few hours to visit your abuelita?”

“Esta bien!” Catalina snapped at her son in law. She turned to Rafael and softly pet her grandson’s cheek. “Go and save the world.”

Rafael didn’t want to leave his grandmother’s side. He feared something bad happening in his absence. “What I do isn’t that important.”

“Ay, dios mio. Rafa, go!”

Relenting to the command, Rafael stood up to leave. “I’ll be back soon.”

He smiled at his grandmother as he headed for the door. Both Catalina and Lucia gave Rafael nods of understanding. While walking passed his father, Rafael’s hand balled into a fist. He could feel Emiliano’s cold stare following him as he left. Even as a grown man, that look still filled him with dread.

Once it was safe to do so, Rafael pulled out his phone. Flipping it open, he saw there was a missed call and unread texts. At that moment, Rafael wished that circumstances allowed for his boyfriend to be by his side. He settled for opening the newest text from Dominick.

**I’m in the hospital chapel if you need me. I love you.**

Rafael felt his eyes watering with emotion. He knew that his boyfriend would somehow come through, like he always did. Making his way through the hallways, Rafael found himself desperately speed walking towards the hospital chapel. He practically burst through the doors once he reached the entrance.

As promised, Dominick was sitting in the second row of pews. The younger man turned at Rafael’s arrival and stood up to greet him. One look into the ice blue eyes brought Rafael’s vulnerability to the surface. The ADA threw his arms around Dominick’s neck, burying his face in his boyfriend’s t-shirt as rogue tears escaped.

Dominick’s arms embraced Rafael, with a hand trailing into the dark hair. “I know you told me to stay away because of your dad. But I couldn’t let you go through this alone.”

Rafael appreciated the words but was unable to reply. The tears he had held back flooded from his eyes. The ADA sobbed openly into Dominick’s chest, letting everything out. He cried for his abuelita in the hospital bed. He cried for his boyfriend having to hide in a chapel. He cried because his abusive father always made everything worse.

“Rafael, you’re shaking.” Dominick gently guided Rafael to sit in the pew, continuing to hold the distraught man close. “Let it out. Talk to me.”

Rafael’s voice was low as he answered through sniffles. “Sorry I’m such a mess right now.”

“Hey, don’t ever apologise for being upset. Your nonna got hurt and that’s scary.” Dominick stroked Rafael’s hair, planting a soft kiss in the strands. “I can’t imagine your old man is making things any easier.”

“It’s been a hard day and I’m really glad that you came.” Rafael looked up from Dominick’s chest in order to stare into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too.” Dominick cupped Rafael’s cheeks and wiped the tear tracks with his thumbs. He moved in and claimed Rafael’s lips in a loving kiss. “I’ve been praying for your grandmother and for you. Figured I’d ask for assistance since I couldn’t be in the room with you.”

Rafael managed a small smile at the sentiment. He wished that he could find comfort in God like his grandmother and Dominick. Noticing the rosary beads in his boyfriend’s hand, the ADA reached over and ran them between his fingers.

“Abuelita used to take me to mass when I was younger.” Rafael explained as he stroked the cross hanging off the beads. “I should take her when she’s feeling better.”

“I think she’d appreciate that.” Dominick intertwined his fingers with Rafael’s, the rosary clasped between their joined hands. “Let me know if you want me to come with you.”

Due to his cynicism, Rafael hadn’t been to mass for a long time. Dominick had always invited him, just in case, but never pressured him to go. Rafael had been much happier accepting himself, rather than supressing his supposed sins. But, despite all his reservations, going to church with the two people who believed in him most was a nice thought.

“Maybe I could join you this Sunday. That way we wouldn’t have to pretend to be just friends.”

“Anything you want. This weekend is all about you.” Dominick tilted Rafael’s chin up so they faced each other. He smiled warmly in attempt to make his boyfriend feel better. “I will watch hours of historical documentaries with you. If you need a back rub at two in the morning, wake me up. If you want to sit at Antonio’s and eat pasta and pie all day, you know I’m right there.”

Rafael planted a grateful kiss on Dominick’s lips. The rosary beads pressed against his palm as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. He didn’t want to leave the safety of Dominick, even for a moment. But Rafael knew that he had to return to his family, lest suspicions arise and they came looking for him.

“I have to go back.” Rafael reluctantly stood up from the pew, bringing Dominick with him. “I’ll give you the keys if you’d prefer to wait at the apartment. I can get a cab.”

“I’ll wait right here for you. However long it takes.” Dominick pulled Rafael into a tight hug and nuzzled against his boyfriend’s hairline. “Text me when you’re done.”

Rafael felt a slight pang in his chest upon leaving Dominick’s embrace. As he walked up the aisle, he couldn’t shake the uneasiness. Rafael’s gut feeling was confirmed right upon exiting the chapel. His breath caught in his throat when he spotted Emiliano and Lucia a few feet away. It took all of Rafael’s strength to keep standing as his father headed towards him.

“The doctors have told us to let your abuelita rest. We’re leaving.”

Rafael nodded in reply as he remained frozen in front of the chapel doors, partly out of fear and partly out of the need to protect Dominick. His heart beat rapidly but he tried to remain composed. All that mattered was keeping his father away from the man he loved.

Emiliano’s scoffed at seeing the entrance to the chapel. “What are you praying for? Catalina will be home tomorrow!”

Lucia sidled up to the two of them in an obvious attempt to break the tension. “Are you alright, Rafa?”

“He’s fine. Call a cab.” Emiliano headed off towards the elevator, shaking his head in disbelief.

Rafael stared after his retreating father, feeling a flicker of relief. He wanted nothing more than to go back into the safety of the chapel. But the dread would only leave completely once he confirmed his father was in a cab. Taking some deep breaths to calm down, he proceeded in walking with his mother to the elevator. With each step Rafael said a mental prayer, reminding himself that he’d soon be back with Dominick.

**Author's Note:**

> * Can you believe this whole series started with a simple BFA wishlist prompt?  
> * Since Raf's father is unnamed, for the purpose of this series he is Emiliano  
> * The original draft of this had Emiliano and Dominick coming face to face  
> * Where to next?  
> * Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the fic (despite the angst)


End file.
